


Love Without End, Amen

by Ren421



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Elricest (Incest), M/M, Vague Shouta, Vague Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren421/pseuds/Ren421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang has been a connoisseur of Elricest since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without End, Amen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and its a good thing too. Who knows what the boys would be up to by now? No money either.. I'm in it for the eye candy.
> 
> I finished High School. I did. I swear!
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction dot net in 10/07.
> 
> Muse? What muse? Never heard of the girl.

LOVE WITHOUT END, AMEN

For so many years, Edward watching had been Roy Mustang’s favorite sport, but since Al got his body back, he’d had to amend that to Elric watching. Ed had always been so peeved whenever Mustang had known what he’d been up to on his various missions. But if the boy knew how much Mustang really knew, he would have been livid. For instance, Mustang knew the boys were in love with each other. He’d pegged to that almost immediately. But he likewise knew the boys were lovers, and had been for years. Even when Al was still armor, they’d been lovers. And from snippets of conversations he’d overheard, they’d even been lovers as children. Even before their mother died. Hell, he was convinced that if they’d been twins, they would have been making love while still in the womb. And he’d seen them making love. Once, he caught Al pleasuring Ed in the showers in the middle of the night. Saw Ed laying on his back, legs spread and resting over Al’s armored ones, those massive leather gauntlets tenderly caressing and pumping the teenager’s aching erection until Ed had arched, cried his love for his brother, and came violently in his brother’s hands. Afterwards, unknowing of their audience of one, Ed had gotten up shakily, and crawled into Al’s massive lap, touching and kissing and licking his brother’s water and semen slicked armor. And always, Ed was telling Al how much he loved him. He’d seen Ed kiss Al’s helmet on many occasions, when the boy’s had thought that they were alone. Likewise, Mustang knew that at least on one occasion, Ed had altered Al’s armor, allowing the younger brother to gently fuck him. It had been the most erotic experience of Roy’s jaded life, until Al got his body back. Then he began to watch the dance again. 

The very first thing Mustang discovered was that as much as Ed had loved to kiss Al back when Al was armor, Al was even more addicted to Ed’s mouth. How that boy loved to kiss. And Ed, of course, didn’t mind at all. Oddly enough, as wary as Ed had been of their relationship before, now that Al had his body back, Ed didn’t seem to care who knew that he was in love with his little brother. Ed freely kissed Al’s mouth whenever the mood took him. Which was to say, several times a day. They were closed mouth kisses, but moist and lingering and very, very unfraternal. But Mustang knew that when the boys thought they were alone, the kisses were wet, hot, messy, and barely a step above outright lovemaking. He’d yet to actually catch them in the act of lovemaking this time around, but he kept hoping. But until then, he always had the next best thing. Several times a week, Ed would come dragging into work, with a goofy smile on his face, staggering as if he had a corncob shoved up his ass. Mustang was of the opinion it had been Al’s cock. The boy would have strawberry love marks on his throat and neck, and glassy eyes for the first hour. There was no point in trying to tease Ed at this point, for nothing, not even references to his height, or lack thereof, could pull anything more than a dreamy smile and a “that’s nice,” from him. Later, after his post sexual bliss had worn off was another story.

If Mustang thought that Ed was protective and possessive of Al when the younger boy was still armor, that was nothing compared to how he viewed Al now. God help the world if someone looked at Al too long, to hard, or too meanly. He’d drawn his armblade on more than one occasion when a soldier, new to Central, saw how beautiful Al was when he came to visit Ed during lunch, and either flirted or openly propositioned the boy. Men, women, Ed didn’t care. If they crossed the line with Al, they had to deal with him. Ed was an equal opportunity kinda guy. Once during a parade through Main Street, a drunken oaf had staggered into the boy hard enough to knock Al to the ground, Ed had picked his brother up gently, softly dusted him off, tenderly kissed him, then turned to the offender and half beat him to death. It took Mustang’s threats and Al’s tearful pleading to finally get Ed off the hapless man. Once, during a robbery of a restaurant that the Elrics were eating at, Al had been slapped by one of the robbers. Ed almost killed him, it taking six soldiers to finally pull him off. And Ed had killed at least one man that had gone too far with Al. A soldier had been transferred to Central from an outlying post. It was quickly learned that the man was abusive, and liked little boys. But his family was highly placed, and he kept being shuffled around from base to base. Well, two weeks after his arrival in the capitol, he was found dead, beaten so badly that he had to be identified by dental records. No one knew that a mere two hours before the body had been found, Mustang had gotten a hysterical call from Ed. Rushing to the Elric home, he found Al, shaken and in tears, huddled in his brother’s arms. The solder had taken a fancy to him, having seen him a time or two with Fullmetal, and cornered Al on the way home. Al had easily laid him low before he was raped, and had run right back to his brother. Ed had left abruptly, no one knowing why. Not until Mustang got the call. Ed was almost frantic, wanting Mustang to assure him that Al had taken no harm. When the body was found, Mustang looked at Ed, who stared unsmiling back at him, and knew. Ed had killed him. Killed him as effortlessly and easily and thoughtlessly as a kitten scratches. Ed hated to kill people, but when Al was involved, he crossed that line without a second thought. 

As acerbic and hot tempered and selfish and ego centric as Edward could be, Al had only to say jump and Ed didn’t even bother to ask how high. Nothing was too good for Alphonse. Once, walking hand and hand to HQ together, Al had stopped to admire a beautiful little house. It was made of stone, with a small tower and a sweet old fashioned garden in front, the backyard spacious and enclosed by a little stone wall. Ed had looked at Al’s wistful eyes, and smiled. The military had been after it for years, as it would have made a great place for visiting dignitaries, and was conveniently located near the base, but the owners had steadfastly refused to sell. Twenty-four hours later, the owners cheerfully departed, and Ed secretly had the place renovated. Less than a month later, he handed Al the keys. Al had squealed adorably, and threw his arms around his brother’s neck. And Ed had kissed him. Right there on the front porch. They moved in together that very day. Edward lived and breathed for his little brother. And it didn’t take long for the knowledge that Alphonse Elric was the dreaded Fullmetal Alchemist’s Achilles heel to make the rounds.

Less than a year after Al was restored, a faction from Drachma stole him. Ed was wild, distraught. Mustang was willing to declare war on the nation that had caused them so much trouble. Then Ed went AWOL. Seventy-two hours later, the Prime Minister and his whole cabinet of that land were assassinated, the military reduced to shambles, the capitol to burning rubble. Drachma fell into economic disaster and civil war. And Ed showed back up at Central, Al with him. Ed bought the surrounding five blocks of homes around their house, leveled all the buildings, and turned it into a barricaded fortress. Ed did not return to work for over a month, and once more Mustang got a hysterical call. All things considered, Al had fared well the three days he was held in captivity across the Drachma border. Aside from a couple of bruises and a small scrape along the side of this jaw, the boy was unharmed. And Ed had destroyed a nation for that. For the first time, Mustang stared at Ed with fear. After that, no one ever bothered Al again, but Ed was taking no chances. 

Thus, when he got yet another barely coherent call from Ed, Mustang raced to the Elric residence, dreading what he might find. Would another broken and battered body be found floating face down in the river? Would another nation fall? 

No. He found Ed distraught because Al… was sick. The boy was the victim of a particularly virulent, but common garden variety cold. He was flushed with fever, coughing wetly, and sniffling in their bed. The apartment was unpleasantly warm and moist, but that was good for Al, so Mustang didn’t change anything. The doctor had already been there, but Ed wrung his hands in worry, begging Mustang to assure him Al would be fine. Mustang could only blink. Edward Elric had brought down serial killers, butchered man-eating chimeras, slain invulnerable and immortal homunculi, performed forbidden transmutations, achieved the impossible, murdered a villain in cold blood, and destroyed a nation. Yet here he was, teary eyed and frightened because Al had a cold.

Since nothing else could be done save let the sickness run its course, Mustang stayed to keep Ed from doing something rash, like running amok through the hospital because the doctors couldn’t cure his love. The most strenuous thing he had to do was keep Ed off his brother. Ed was constantly holding Al, kissing him, touching him; terrified that Al would slip away from him. He completely ignored Mustang’s admonition to stop shoving his tongue down Al’s throat; the boy needed his rest, not his brother’s passion, and besides, Ed could catch it too. But Ed didn’t care. He hovered over Al when he slept; watching every breath the boy took with gleaming eyes. And when the younger woke, Ed was there to soothe his fevered brow, stuff him full of herbal teas, and suckle Al into a shivering orgasm and then back to sleep, where the cycle repeated itself all over again. Mustang spent considerable time in the bathroom, torn between masturbation and wild laughter. Ed was so… Ed. 

This little contretemps would run its course, as had all the others before it. But Mustang suddenly found himself in possession of a second home with the Elrics, and a sweet and abiding love that was astonishing in its purity and sensuality. He spent almost as much time there as he did in his own, and in time the slender arms that reached for each other with such passionate abandon would reach out to him as well. And he would find himself falling into a bit of heaven on earth. Life, despite all the past turmoil and treachery and pain and anguish, was very good once more. Despite all the rebuilding of homes and land and people’s lives, the new Fuhrer had found an unexpected sanctuary in the middle of all the chaos that was the new modern Amestris; a sanctuary as tempestuous as the times it lived in, as strong as the steel that once encased the pure soul of a tender heart, and as fiery as a certain, hotheaded blonde state alchemist. There was one thing for sure, life would never be dull or commonplace as long as the Elrics lived and loved in it. Though Mustang was a convicted atheist, he couldn’t help sending up a little prayer of thanks giving to whatever powers that might be in charge, if any. Thank you.

 

-Amen-


End file.
